Beyond Repair
by threelittlebirds94
Summary: Blaine gets kidnapped, and the Glee club tries to figure out what to do. Includes lots of Sam, some Cooper and Kurt. Non-con.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ This story is gonna really deserve the M rating. So be prepared! Muahaha! Blaine is not gonna have a good time here… I'm so evil.**

Sam turned off his stupid alarm clock, like he did every morning, walked out of bed, stumbled upon a couple of stray objects on his bedroom floor, undressed half-asleep and stepped into that cold shower that always successfully woke him up, and gave him the energy required to fulfill his school day. He loved that shower. Without that shower he might as well sleep-walk to school.

After a couple of minutes, he stepped out, completely satisfied, smiling at his figure in the damped mirror. He liked the mysterious aspect of looking at objects and people in an imperfect –in this case fogged- mirror; he could pretend he was anyone, since his face wasn't clearly visible, and so it was the perfect opportunity for some impersonations. So, there he stood, naked, in front of the mirror, speaking with funny voices for a couple of minutes before laughing at himself and grabbing a towel.

Then he ate some breakfast, not much though. He couldn't eat much if he wanted to keep his body the way it was: lean, muscled, thin. The way he liked it. And, yes, not eating everything he craved for was sometimes terribly unsatisfactory, but it was worth it. Plus, those rare times he ate something unscheduled, he would hate himself for days. He knew that. But he was still tired and lazy, and didn't feel like going. And it was Monday, to boot. Everyone hates Monday.

Since it was still early, Sam walked himself to school. It wasn't that far away, and it added to his quest to stay fit.

So. It was just any normal Monday. Rather annoying, sure. But it was his last year, so he knew all of this would soon be over, and that made it easier to get up in the morning and to take that damn shower.

The entrance of the school was crawling with people. From a distance, the view always reminded Sam of bees. Ants, not that much, actually. Because ants are quiet. People aren't. Students _definitely_ aren't. He could understand why the houses in the immediate vicinity of the school were so cheap. Living there would be a nightmare. Sam was sure that if you did, you could very well get a cat thrown in your backyard. Regularly.

As he approached the school more and more, the first thing Sam noticed was that Blaine was not where he usually waited for him. Hmm… odd. Maybe he had gone in already, that wouldn't be that weird… He must have been thirsty and gone inside to drink water from one of those sinks placed all around the school. Or maybe someone, a teacher or a friend, had called out for him, and he had gone inside to talk to that person. He could also just not be at school, sick, maybe, or late. There were many, really many rational explanations for Blaine not being in that specific spot. Yet Sam couldn't help but feel a twirling in his gut. A bad feeling. But it was stupid. Very stupid. C'mon, seriously, _really_. Grow up Sam. Snap out of it.

Sam noticed that during his brief trance he had already reached the school and was just standing there blankly, staring at where Blaine should be. He rolled his eyes. _Stupid._

He strolled inside, and looked around. Still no sign of Blaine. He went over to his locker, opened it and took out what he needed, still glancing around him continuously. Nothing. Sam slapped himself in the face and exhaled, then said, out loud:

"Stop worrying, you idiot." He mocked himself and walked to his first class, one he did not share with Blaine. Not that the class was that interesting, but it did get his mind off Blaine: the history teacher kept talking about how Hitler was a vegetarian, and how people should cut him some slack. She explained vegetarianism to the class, and its benefits. She then talked about how meat was evil, and how eating it would turn you into a demon. He couldn't help but laugh at her, and wonder how sometimes teachers at this school could, like, _totally suck_.

At the end of the class, Sam walked out smiling. That teacher was way off. She was crazy. And it was funny, more than scary and pathetic. However, as Sam walked into his second class, Blaine was still absent. So Sam decided to arrive a little late to call his friend. He had Blaine on speed-dial. Sam called, and waited, but apparently Blaine's cell-phone was out of batteries. Damn. Why now? _Seriously_, Blaine. Crap. Sam sighed and went to his class.

The rest of the day nothing particularly interesting happened. Blaine just didn't come to school and forgot to load his cell-phone. _Man_, was Sam gonna scold him. He made him worry like an idiot. Sam smiled at the thought. What would Blaine say? He would probably be like "Oh my god, I didn't notice, I'm so sorry!" The blonde boy smiled again. Blaine could really be clueless sometimes. It was cute.

**Hope you like it so far! More is coming soon! There's gonna be more "action"… or, like, bad things in the next chapter. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Glee club was pretty boring that day. Finn did his best, but he was a less good teacher than Mr. Schue. Marley had sung something, and so had Tina and Artie. Sam wasn't even sure what they had all sung anymore. Finn kept talking about rebuilding the Glee club, giving pep talks about how losing Sectionals wasn't the end of the world, and about how Glee club was also just because everyone in the room liked singing, not just winning. Sam agreed, sure, but he was still convinced The Warblers had cheated, so that wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted to bring the Warblers down, make them pay for cheating, move on, and prepare for Regionals. Because even though he really did like singing, he also wanted to win.

Sam was lost in thought when the sound of a cell-phone ringing echoed in the room. Everyone looked around, but no one moved to turn it off.

"Whose is that?" Finn asked rather annoyed that the noise interrupted his speech. "Turn it off." He added quickly.

No one answered. Some tried determining where the sound came from. But the phone kept ringing, and apparently, it was nobody's.

Finn, who had been in the meanwhile staring at a song list, looked up.

"Whose is it?" he repeated, more curious than annoyed. But when he himself tried following the sound, he realized it came from the shelf. He approached it, as everyone stared curiously and confused. The ringing stopped briefly, before restarting. Finally, Finn lifted a small box from the shelf. A package. He approached his ear to it to confirm, and once he did, he glanced at the class before violently opening the box.

Indeed, inside was a cell-phone, still ringing. Finn wondered for a brief moment who had so much patience to keep calling this mysterious phone. Before answering the phone with a rapid and interested "Who is this?", Finn looked at the silent classroom once more.

"We have kidnapped Blaine Anderson. If you want him back, have two million-" the man stated, but was interrupted.

"Wait, you _what_?" Finn exclaimed loudly. Everyone caught up to the utterly spooked and terrified look on his face right away. It was strange, serious. No one had ever seen Finn look like that. It was scary and worrisome.

Finn let out an exhaling laugh in disbelief of what he had just heard, but was unable to say any more before the man continued.

"Have two million dollars ready in one week if you don't want him to die." Finn just looked sick to his stomach now, and people started to fidget in their seats. "If you involve the police, your boy's as good as dead. We'll keep in touch through this phone, so don't toss it away or you'll never hear from us again." The man hung up. He had sounded horribly relaxed, professional. It made it sound like it wasn't some kind of sick prank. Finn believed it. He believed him, he believed every word he said.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his trance. Sam was staring at him.

"Hey, are you okay? What the hell happened?" he asked. Finn just shook his head and tried to regain his composure.

"Finn!" Artie yelled. "What happened?"

Everyone continued to ask questions, and Finn tried to relax, he ran his hands over his face and grunted before finally looking up to everyone.

"Has…uh…" he mumbled "Has…" he grunted again "Please tell me someone knows where the hell Blaine is." Finn said finally grabbing his head in support.

Immediately, Sam felt like he was going to throw up. He knew something was very wrong. Gut feelings are usually not entirely off. There's a reason to them. Although small, insignificant and pathetic, there's still some trace of instinct left in people. _Instinct_. Instinct had told Sam there was something more to Blaine not being there today. And now Finn had gotten what seemed to be the worst phone call of his life from an inexplicable cell-phone in a magically-appearing box. After which he asked about Blaine? About his whereabouts? Sam didn't even have the heart to answer Finn, he didn't want to listen to what he had to say. He wanted to run out, get drunk and pretend everything was just fine. But his legs didn't seem to be responding to him. Neither were his lungs.

"Um, no. He didn't come today." Tina answered "It's kinda weird, actually, he never misses a day of school."

"Damn it." Finn cursed quietly "Damn it, damn it!"

Finn rarely cursed, which wasn't really helping Sam's lungs function any better. But he forced them to.

"Finn, what happened?" Sam said out of breath and very silently and fearfully. "Who called?"

Finn looked at Sam with sorry; he knew how much Sam had come to care about the hazel-eyed boy. He then looked at the rest and decided to just get it out.

"It was a man. I-I don't know _who_ it was, I mean h-how am I supposed to know who it was? He was- he sounded like-"

"Finn!" Sam exclaimed impatiently.

"He was kidnapped." Finn said rapidly. _Finally_.

Everyone had a look of disbelief on their faces. Some hushed "Oh my God", "Son of a bitch!" and some other insults. And Sam was the first one to start bombarding him with questions.

"He was _kidnapped?_ Wha-wh-how-when-_what_? N-no! Just, wh-what did he tell you exactly Finn?" Sam stuttered hopelessly "What the fuck!" he cursed, more to himself.

"H-he said-" Finn took a deep, _required_, breath before proceeding "He said they kidnapped Blaine and they want two million dollars in one week."

"_Two million dollars_?" Jake asked astounded "How the hell does he -or _they_- or whatever, expect us to gather two million dollars in a week? That's fucking impossible!" There were a lot of agreeing comments and sighs before Sam spoke up.

"No, it's not." All eyes were on him now "His parents are rich." He paused, then his eyebrows shot up and he shook his head "But, like, _really_ rich. Two million dollars is no problem for them."

Everyone sighed in relief. There was a moment of utter quiet, and then:

"Wait, okay, are you sure they really have Blaine? It could just be a stupid prank. It's sick, but I've done it. Or maybe he was talking about another Blaine…" Kitty asked Finn, whom sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, first of all, he was _definitely_ talking about our Blaine: he said his last name, not to mention the fact that he called a phone _planted in our choir room_. The guy's a professional. He knows what he's doing. He knew Blaine's parents are rich, otherwise he wouldn't have asked for so much. That means he did his research…" Finn ended.

"Okay, I believe it's our Blaine, but maybe it's someone who knows him, who knows his parents are rich." Kitty insisted. "I'm just saying we should make sure before we start freaking out."

"It's a little late for that, but I agree, we need to make sure." Tina said.

"It _has_ to be a misunderstanding." Sam whispered to himself, but still loud enough that everyone heard. His voice was heartbreaking, he sounded like he had been crying for hours, even though he hadn't even shed one tear yet "Or some kind of prank. It _has_ to. It just… it _has_ to." He looked like his legs were gonna give out underneath him.

The New Directions all agreed with him, but they didn't _feel_ it like he did. Sam _needed_ Blaine to be okay. He needed him to just be asleep at home, sick. Yeah, right now "sick" was the best case scenario.

"I'm going." He said suddenly, awakening everybody from their quiet pity party.

"Where?" Finn demanded confused, his eyebrows arching.

"To Blaine's house. He has to be there, so I'm going." Sam finished, determined. He nodded to himself and ran out the room.

"I'm going with him" Tina said as she followed him out.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter happens before the two previous ones, it's Blaine's POV.**

_It was getting late. Dark. Cold. Damn it. Yes, the coffee had been delicious, and he hadn't been able to help but buy another, but he should have gone home earlier and he knew it. This was just creepy. And rather scary. Blaine smiled at himself. It was so stupid to be scared. This was Lima. Nothing ever happened here. But, well, he couldn't really help it now, could he? The idea of fear had been planted, and it was so hard to think of anything else than the endless possibilities of what could happen to a lone boy at night. But nothing would actually happen, Blaine knew that. Fear was normal. It was natural. And… not that stupid, actually. Okay, awesome, he wasn't some total wuss, afraid of the dark and such, but he had to stop think about it because it wasn't helping. Although it was making him smile like a nervous idiot. He laughed out loud. Bad words can sometimes be funny. And it's painfully childish to believe that. Ugh. Blaine, you child. He rolled his eyes as he tried to warm his cold hands with his breath and accelerated his pace. He had to get home soon if he didn't wanna freeze to death. Okay, no, that's stupid, it wasn't that cold. It was just an annoying kind of cold. It was windy, the cold got underneath his clothes and it made him shiver._

_The nervous, fearful feeling came back. He didn't know exactly why. But this time it was stronger than before. It wasn't funny anymore. It made the hairs on his arms stand up like they were trying to detach themselves from him. Blaine looked behind him. Then he looked back ahead. And suddenly the darkness was much more apparent to him. It was nighttime already. Or almost. It was already dark enough for the streetlamps to be on. Their orange light shone on Blaine, and he stared at it. The atmosphere was eerie; there was something in the air. One more second Blaine stared at the lamp before he walked away. Quickly. More and more quickly. Running would seem redundant, and Blaine had to refrain himself from doing it. He wasn't even sure why he refrained himself. Better safe than sorry, right? _

_Blaine didn't have time to make up his mind, as he heard something. Surprisingly, it slowed down his pace instead of speeding it up. All because he was more curious than cautious. His heartbeat was racing. He turned around, and slowly walked backwards for a moment, while his eyes worked on finding the source of the increasingly loud noise. And there it was, driving towards him… or at least in the same direction, was a black van. Shit, couldn't it have been a pink Beetle? Much less worrisome. No, a big black van drove in his direction. Blaine turned around again and walked as fast as he could, sometimes jumping a little bit. But, well, a car's a car. You can't outrun a car. Much less if you're not even actually running. _

_Before long, the black van was almost next to him. And then it did what Blaine had been praying it wouldn't: it slowed down. Blaine exhaled shakily. He was sweating, his heartbeat was still racing, only now dangerously so. He was scared. Yup. He was downright terrified now. _

_It felt really movie-like to Blaine when he turned his head in slow-motion to look at the van. The back door slid open roughly as two black-clothed guys wearing masks jumped out. Okay, this wasn't happening. No way was this actually happening to him. He was hallucinating or something, because he had been thinking about it so much. Just, no. There was just no way. C'mon. Seriously. His luck couldn't be this bad. One of the men grabbed him tightly as the other pressed a funny-smelling cloth against his mouth and nose. Blaine struggled for a while, but he felt weak, dizzy and his consciousness started to slip away. _

_The men dragged the limp body into the van and disappeared._

**Sorry it's so short~ Hope you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Upset, Sam opened his cell-phone and dialed Finn's number.

"Yeah?" Finn asked as he picked up.

"There's no one here. We've been obnoxiously ringing the bell for the past ten minutes. Nothing."

"Is he a light sleeper?"

"That doesn't really matter, Finn. Unless he's dead in there, he would definitely have woken up with our ringing. I can hear the bell from outside."

"He could be, like, stuck in his bathroom or something. Break in." Finn proposed desperately, as he flailed his arms around. Sam hesitated for a minute, seemingly also surprised by Finn's idea and initiative.

"Normally I would be like 'Whaaat? You're insane!', but okay, I will." Sam responded "I'll call you back."

"What?" Tina asked shyly, slightly afraid of what Finn had come up with. Sam sighed.

"We're breaking in." the blonde admitted. Tina's reaction was similar to his: first surprise and disbelief, but then she agreed and nodded fairly quickly.

On his side, Finn hung up the phone tiredly.

"They're breaking in?" asked Ryder, and Finn just nodded.

"Okay, that's great. Really great." said Artie sarcastically.

"What? You have a problem? What would you have them do? We have to make sure Blaine is not just home!" snapped the choir's current teacher.

"Yes, Finn, I do." added Artie matter-of-factly "This is serious. We're _underage_. We have to tell someone! We can't just keep this to ourselves!"

"We can't tell anybody! If we get the police involved, they could kill Blaine, man!" yelled Finn.

"I'm not _talking_ about the police! I'm talking about Principal Sue. I'm talking about our parents. I'm _talking_-" Artie tried to calm himself down "I'm talking about _any_ adult that could help us out, which is pretty much any adult!"

Finn didn't answer. Of course, he didn't have anything to say. Artie was right and he knew it. The only actual reason why he had yet to freak out and go tell anyone he encountered was because he was trying to have faith, he was trying to hold on to the thought that maybe this really was some sick prank. He was an optimist, after all. Or at least he tried to be. Artie wasn't. Artie was a realist.

The rest of the New Directions also seemed to agree with Artie. They were nodding. They looked shocked, terrified and sad. They needed a pillar. Someone more steady and trustworthy than Finn.

"Okay." Finn said finally. "Okay." he repeated "Can we just, _please_, wait until Sam calls back? It's our last hope. If Blaine really isn't at his home… we'll inform Sue."

Artie was the only one to talk, to protest.

"Do you _really_ think he'll be there? Locked in his bathroom? Seriously?" Finn glanced at him annoyed "It would be way too much of a coincidence, Finn, you can't seriously belie-"

"Why are you so sure he got kidnapped, huh, Artie? I'm trying to have faith, okay? I'm _hoping_, with all my heart that this is a prank, I'm _praying_ it is." The man was almost crying. Faith wasn't an easy thing to hold on to in that situation, and although stupid and irrational, you had to give the man credit for the courage and strength. And Artie did.

Finn's cell rang.

"Sam? Please tell me he's there!" Finn all but shouted in Sam's ear. There was a silence at the other side of the phone, and Finn's heart dropped. It was visible on his face, and no one was really surprised. Blaine being locked up in his bathroom or something like that was certainly a long shot. Finn hung up after a while.

"Okay, Artie, who should we tell first?" he asked Artie defeated.

A couple of minutes later, Finn and Artie strolled into Sue's office. The others had decided to stay in the classroom. It would be pretty weird if suddenly the entire glee club walked into the principal's office. Even if it was to tell her about something like this.

"What are you still doing here? The bell rang half an hour ago." Sue asked with a frown. She was ready to say something insulting, but decided against it given the look on the teenagers' faces. They didn't give away the extent of the seriousness of what happened, but they showed Sue that they weren't there to complain about something she had done.

"Oh… it did?" Finn asked distracted. Sue frowned more and nodded. When neither teenager started talking, Sue asked:

"What's wrong? You look like you've swallowed a bug, both of you."

Artie looked at Finn, telling him with his eyes to start explaining the situation. Finn cleared his throat and obeyed.

"We, um…" he cleared his throat again "Something happened."

Sue took off her glasses and leaned on her desk.

"What?" she asked in all seriousness. Finn was sweating and avoiding eye contact with the older woman.

"We received a phone call… in Glee club, I mean. We received a phone call during Glee club."

"Alright." Sue replied, trying very hard not to make some sort of joke about Finn's repetitive sentence. "So?"

"He said…" Finn cleared his throat one last time, ran his hands through his hair and proceeded fighting back tears. "Dammit. Blaine's been kidnapped."

Sue's eyebrows shot up, and then she stood up, analyzed the serious looks on both boys' faces and spoke.

"The phone call, what was it about? Did they ask for a ransom?"

"Yes. They want two million dollars." The nervous young teacher said with a little more confidence.

"Did they mention the police?"

"Yes. He said that if we involved them, Blaine's as good as dead. He also said that if we did something with the cell-phone, we'd never hear from him again." He said quickly and sure of himself, since he remembered every word of the call. But Sue seemed confused.

"What cell-phone?"

Artie and Finn looked at her, then at each other and this time Artie answered.

"We found a cell-phone in our classroom. The call was made to that phone, that's how we found it, 'cause it was in a box."

"Huh. Well, uh…" she was a little lost in thought. "In how much time do they expect the money? I mean, how long will they hold him captive?"

"A week."

"Okay…" She wasn't sure what the best course of action was, either. Calling the police would make matters easier, but more dangerous if the people responsible found out. But not calling them would mean a bunch of inexperienced and worried friends and relatives trying to get criminals to safely return a frightened teenager, which also wasn't ideal. Finally, Sue reached for her phone.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Finn asked nervously "Don't call the police, please, at least not yet, they-"

"I'm not calling the _police_." Sue said reassuringly "I'm calling Schuester."

**I don't really like this chapter, it's kinda boring…. Oh well, next will be better. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Finn and Artie returned to the choir room, all eyes were on them, including Sam and Tina's, who were already back.

"What did she say? How did she react?" asked Jake.

"Surprisingly calmly." Finn answered but then corrected himself "I mean… what am I saying? Of course she was calm. She asked a couple of questions about the phone call and about the…" Finn gestured towards the phone that had been left in their classroom "_phone.._. Then she called Mr. Schue."

That acquired a reaction from everyone: relieved sighs. The man still had quite an influence on them.

"What did he say?" asked Tina.

"He said we should get a hold of Blaine's family, his parents and his brother. Let them decide." The look on Hudson's face seemed to indicate he agreed with his former teacher and friend.

And so did the rest.

"Alright, that shouldn't be too hard." Sam sighed as she held up a phone. "This is Blaine's phone. We found it in his house." Tina nodded.

Sam started searching for Blaine's parents and brother in his contact list, but only found his brother. He dialed and held his best friend's phone to his right ear. He didn't like invading his privacy like this. He had broken into his house, for God's sake. Into his bedroom, into his _bathroom_. Not that he'd never been there before, but going there without Blaine's okay felt _wrong_.

"Who're you calling?" Ryder asked, pulling Sam out of his brief daydream.

"Oh, uh… his brother." Sam said sadly. He couldn't take his mind off Blaine for a second. He couldn't imagine how terrified he had to be at that very moment, how alone…

"Hello?" heard Sam form the other side of the line.

"Hi! Cooper…" Sam began, but didn't know right away how to continue, and during his pause, the other man started talking.

"Who is this? How do you know my name?" he said, sounding just a little confused. He _was_ a celebrity after all. Someone knowing his name was just a given, and a fan being crazy enough to track down his number was no less than ordinary. The only odd thing about the way this guy sounded was that… well, first of all it was that it was a _guy_, but that wasn't that weird either. So the odd thing was that he sounded so sad, so devastated, so _worried_.

Who he was. That wasn't so hard to answer, not that hard to say. He could say that. It was certainly easier than "Hi, how are you doing? _Good_? Well, that's about to change! Your little brother's been kidnapped!" So Sam introduced himself.

"My name is Sam. I'm friends with your brother." Sam choked back tears. Then he almost whispered "He's my best friend, actually."

But Cooper heard it anyways.

"Oh, he got himself a best friend? I'm glad!" Cooper sounded _so cheerful_. Damn it. Somehow, it would have been easier if he was already miserable. "So, what's up Sam?" you could practically _hear_ the smile on his face.

"Um…" Sam cleared his throat as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, I'm just-" _Get a hold of yourself. _"Something happened."

"What happened?" Cooper sounded worried now too. This call reminded him of the time Blaine was put in the hospital by some homophobic jerks. But it couldn't be something like that again, right? I mean, how much bad luck can one have in a lifetime?

"He's been kidnapped. They want two million dollars for him and we can't call the police." _Attaboy_.

As he finished saying the last word, Sam just awaited Cooper's reaction. And he got it. Of course, you can't see a person's face over the phone, but he assumed it looked a little like he himself and every other glee club member's face had looked when they got the news. Only quite a bit worse. He heard gasps and other odd noises, and finally a loud exhale.

"My parents will pay. They're rich, they've got the money. I'll call them. And if they won't pay, I will."

Sam smiled for the first time since the whole ordeal. Good news. He needed that. But it wasn't much, because Sam already knew his friend's parents and brother were rich. He knew the payment wouldn't be the big issue. What had worried him since the beginning was the week they would hold Blaine captive. Spending a week with… _unfriendly crowd_ -to say the least- would definitively take a toll on the boy. And then there was the swap problem. Sam knew it didn't always go as planned. They could take the money and keep Blaine, or kill him. If Blaine saw their faces, he didn't stand a chance. And maybe he already had. The ransom could also just be a distraction, to keep them from calling the police for as long as possible. They could sell Blaine's organs on the black market. They could sell _Blaine_.

A million things could go wrong. And even if everything went exactly as planned, Blaine would never be the same again.

"Okay." Sam said crying. "Thank you." He sniffled "Thank you."

"I'm taking the first plane there." Cooper said. "Where can I meet you?"

That was good. Blaine would like that. And Sam liked it, too. Cooper cared about Blaine just as much as he did, or more. And Sam needed that. The glee club cared, sure, but no one there loved Blaine as much as he did. Everyone was shocked, nervous, and agitated. Sam was all of that, plus worried sick and devastated.

"I'll meet you at the airport. Can you call me once you know when you'll be there?"

"I will. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Sam hung up and looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Uh, he said his parents will probably pay, and if they don't he will. So we don't have to worry about the money. And Cooper's taking the first plane here."

There was a brief silence before Finn spoke.

"I'm going to NY." He said with a sigh. Most seemed utterly confused at his statement.

"What? Why?" Marley asked.

"Kurt" Finn said simply "I need to tell him. Face to face, not over the phone"

**RIP Cory Monteith… I don't know what to say… **

**I'm gonna try to keep writing this fanfic normally, with Finn as a character, but not a too important one (as I had planned). We'll see how it works out… **** I'm open to suggestions as to how to handle it in this fanfic, if you want… **


	6. Chapter 6

_It was cold. And black. Not just dark, black. He couldn't see anything at all. He wasn't even sure if his eyes were open, so he focused on opening them. And yes, they were definitely open. Then either he was in a very dark place, or there was something covering his eyes. As he focused again, he realized it was the latter. What the hell? There was pressure on his face, from the cloth covering his eyes. Man, was it tight. It hurt. Blaine tried reaching up to his head to take it off or loosen it, but couldn't. His hands were bound. What. The. Hell. He wondered if- yeah, so were his feet. He couldn't move at all. His whole body felt like it had been glued to a chair. A very solid one. It was frightening. What had happened? Why was he bound to a chair? Why was he blindfolded? What was the last thing he remembered? Think, think, think! …Oh, yeah. He had had some very good coffee… okay, that couldn't be the last thing. What happened after the coffee? He had gone home, right? I mean, he could only go home, he had nothing else to do. But he hadn't made it home. It had been getting dark. There was a van. Yes, there had been a black van, he was sure of it. The van had approached him… and slowed down… and- He felt his heart beginning to race. He ineffectively started darting his eyes around, but failed at finding something he could see. He had been kidnapped._

_Okay, breathe. Relax. Focus._

_Listen._

_And, indeed, listening worked. He could hear some things. First he heard a man talking rather aggressively. And some other men answering equally aggressively. Then he heard water running and what sounded like… plates? Maybe they were arguing about doing the dishes. A loud crashing noise startled Blaine and he whimpered unintentionally. Someone dropped a plate. He expected to hear even more fighting and screaming, but instead the men went silent. Blaine focused all of his efforts on his hearing. He listened so closely he had to stop breathing in order to have absolute silence._

_He heard footsteps. There was a brief feeling of relief, because he finally heard something, but the feeling was replaced with fear and panic when he heard the footsteps were really close to him, and were only getting closer. _

"_You finally up, boy?" he heard a man inquire. He sounded old. Or old-ish. At least in his forties. And he sounded like a smoker, judging by his coarse voice. Blaine's eyes were wide open, and he was -only for that moment- grateful for the blindfold, because he wouldn't want these people to see the look on his face. And he wouldn't want to see these men, either._

"_Answer him, you dirty fag." Snapped another man angrily. Damn it. They knew he was gay. That couldn't be good. It was never good. Although… maybe they didn't know, maybe that was just what this man said to every gentle-looking guy._

_Blaine only nodded slowly._

"_You were out for quite a while." Said a third. Immediately, Blaine decided that one was his favourite. Of, course, he couldn't say he trusted him yet… that would be absurd. But the man sounded… just, nicer. Less prone to beating the crap out of him. _

_So, three men. Maybe more. But at least three. That was too many if he hoped to ever make it out of there on his own. But he had to try something. He couldn't just sit there and wait for whatever they had in store for him. He could convince them to let him go... Right, yeah, he was sure they kidnapped him just to let him go the moment he asked. That would work for sure. Ugh, idiot. But he could try. He had to try, he had no other choice, no other ideas. _

_Negotiate._

"_He looks like he wants to say something." The second man said as he saw how Blaine tried to get some words out but failed and only opened and shut his mouth a couple of times. "What do you want, kid?"_

_Now or never._

"_W-what do you want from me?" Blaine asked, obviously frightened. And, no, that wasn't what he was supposed to say. He was supposed to say: "Let me go, please, I'll give you whatever you want." Or something like that. But it sounded so pathetic and useless. Besides, he had nothing to offer. While Blaine thought of something else to say, the second man chuckled and then answered him._

"_That's none of your business!"_

_Blaine had to refrain himself from arguing with the man. They kidnapped him, so, obviously, it was his business. He was an important piece in whatever was going on._

"_Oh, c'mon Earl. He has a right to know." Gently said the man Blaine had instantly trusted more than the other two. Then, turning to Blaine, he said: "We want money, kid. So if your filthy rich parents pay the ransom, you'll be fine."_

_Okay, that's reassuring. Somewhat. _

"_How long will-" _

_Before Blaine could finish his question, a strong hand collided with his left cheek. Unable to stop himself, Blaine grunted and whimpered. God, he had almost forgotten how much it hurts to be punched in the face._

"_Earl, what the fuck!" said the nice man again. He was definitively starting to grow on Blaine more and more._

"_He's a fucking pussy!" Earl snarled "He's got to learn to shut up!"_

"_That was only the second thing he said, man! Relax! If you snap and kill him, we won't get any money!"_

_If he snapped and killed him… Earl was dangerous, not a doubt. He was scary. Blaine was going to have to really make an effort not to piss him off. _

"_Just make the call already." It was the old-ish guy again. He didn't say much. But there was something about his voice that told Blaine he enjoyed the situation. He sounded happy… No, it wasn't happiness exactly, it was pleasure. He was totally enjoying the situation, enjoying the psychological scarring Blaine was going through… Well, that's uncomforting. The man could very well be a sadist._

_But… wait… a call? Who're they gonna call? It was weird they referred to it as "The Call". It sounded so… important. So unique._

_Then he heard a noise. Like someone was unfolding a piece of paper._

_It was silent for a moment. The gentle man started talking. He sounded different, like he cared less. He sounded composed and professional. _

"_We have kidnapped Blaine Anderson. If you want him back, have two million-" he paused abruptly._

_Oh, they knew his name. His entire name. Well, he should have expected that, since they knew his parents are rich. So the whole kidnapping wasn't random. He had been hand-picked. And "two million"? Dollars, Blaine supposed. Not an unreasonable amount. His parents could certainly afford it. He just hoped they would pay. _

"_Have two million dollars ready in one week if you don't want him to die. If you involve the police, your boy's as good as dead. We'll keep in touch through this phone, so don't toss it away or you'll never hear from us again." He finished and hung up the phone._

_One week. He would spend one week with these three strangers, one of whom could snap and kill him the second he did anything wrong, and another of whom gave him the "sadist vibe". He just hoped the gentle man… scratch that, gentler man, didn't, ever, leave him alone with the other two._

**I hope you like this chapter! **** I like it more than the previous ones~~**


End file.
